callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Call of Duty: Heroes
Call of Duty: Heroes is a free-to-play mobile real time strategy game published by Activision and developed by Faceroll Games. The beta was launched on 14th August 2014. It was under an exclusive beta launch for iOS users specifically from New Zealand and Australia along with a worldwide release for Windows 8 tablets. The full version was released on November 26th, 2014. The game lets players build, customize and strengthen their bases for epic battles. It also allows the players to train and experience commanding an army of legendary heroes, elite soldiers, and devastating drones from the Call of Duty franchise. Call of Duty Heroes Game Description "Experience the excitement of Call of Duty® like never before. Command an army of legendary heroes, elite soldiers, and devastating drones straight from the Call of Duty franchise in this 3D combat strategy game. Customize your base and train elite forces to dominate your enemies in fierce battles featuring fully controllable heroes and epic Killstreaks, like the first-person chopper gunner. Take command of a small outpost and build it up into an impenetrable base. Then go on the offensive, launching attacks against your enemies. Take direct control of heroes such as Price, Soap, and Harper, wreaking havoc with game-changing Killstreaks. Create deadly alliances with your friends, competing for in-game rewards." Gameplay Gameplay differs greatly from previous games due to it being a real time strategy game rather than a first-person shooter. The player takes control of an army of soldiers, called Units, and can also call in Heroes to help, to destroy enemy bases. While Heroes can be controlled to an extent in that they can be moved, Units can't be controlled, except for the fact that the player can choose where to place their units. Also, Heroes get their own "Killstreaks" to use, such as the Predator Missile, Chopper Gunner, and EMP. Players also must build up their own base with defenses and structures so that it is protected from intruders. Gold and Oil are used to buy these things, as well as other things like a "shield" to protect the player's base for a certain amount of time, usually for days. At the start of playing, the player automatically recieves a shield for their base for free for several hours. However, shields expire automatically if a player plays a PvP match. Features *Take control of and level up iconic heroes from the Call of Duty franchise, including Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, and more. Each hero has their own progression system and unique Killstreaks. *Train and specialize the player's army using units directly from Call of Duty, such as Juggernauts, Dragonfire Drones, and CLAWs. *Unleash Killstreaks such as the Drone Strike, UAVs, Care Packages, and Chopper Gunner to devastate opponents. *Build and upgrade the player's base into a fortress with Sentry Guns, Guardians, SAM Turrets , Howitzers, Mines, and over 30 other upgradable structures. *Team up with the player's friends to form alliances, donate troops, and dominate enemies. Campaign The game features a campaign mode in which the player can attack A.I. bases. The campaign features characters titled "HEROES" from the main Call of Duty series; John Price, John "Soap" MacTavish, Harper, Wallcroft, Yuri, and Simon "Ghost" Riley. The campaigns are as follows *South America *Middle East *North Europe *South Asia Each Campaign features several levels titled "Mission 1", "Mission 2", "Mission 3" etc. PvP PvP is the multiplayer mode in the game where the player attacks other player's bases. There are two types of battles: Defensive Battles and Offensive Battles. Defensive Battles take place at the player's base. It is when other players attack the player's base. Offensive Battles is when the player attacks another player's base. After the offensive attack, players can go to their log to see who they raided. If damage (buildings and defenses destroyed) is less than a certain percentage, the attacker loses. This is also applicable to Campaign. Every time the player wins, the player will gain Reputation Points. If they lose a defensive or offensive battle, they can lose Reputation Points. If the player loses a defensive battle, he/she will gain a shield (the shield lasts longer if the base is heavily damaged). Survival Mode Survival Mode also appears in Call of Duty: Heroes. It is unlocked at Command Center level 4. Videos Official Call of Duty® Heroes Launch Trailer Official Call of Duty® Heroes Killstreaks Trailer Gallery Juggernaut In-game Profile Call of Duty Heroes.png|A Juggernaut Profile Sentry Gun CoDH.png|A Sentry Gun John Soap MacTavish Gameplay CoDH.png|Soap in-game Ghost Skills Reveal Announcement CoDH.jpeg Price Menu Icon CoDH.jpg Survival Mode Gameplay CoDH.jpg Chopper Gunner First Person CoDH.jpg Wallcroft CoDH.png|Wallcroft in-game Personal Stats Menu CoDH.png|Personal Stats Menu Alliance Menu - My Alliance CoDH.png|My Alliance Heroes Menu CoDH.png|Heroes Menu Daily Rewards CoDH.png|Receiving Daily Rewards Change Avatar Menu CoDH.png|Changing Avatar Battle Reports Menu - Offense Logs CoDH.png|Viewing Offense Logs Battle Reports Menu - Defense Logs CoDH.png|Viewing Defense Logs Battle Mode Selection Menu CoDH.png|Battle Mode Selection Menu Alliance Chat CoDH.png|Using Alliance Chat Achievements CoDH.png|Checking Achievements Shop - Vault CoDH.png|Shop - Vault Shop - Military CoDH.png|Shop - Military Shop - Defenses CoDH.png|Shop - Defenses Shop - Resources CoDH.png|Shop - Resources Shop - Shield CoDH.png|Shop - Shield Shop - Decorations CoDH.png|Shop - Decorations Trivia *During December 2014, all maps were changed to be covered in snow and the icon for the game was changed to feature a pile of snow with candy canes in it. **Also, Santa Claus could sometimes be seen riding in his sleigh in the sky. External Links *iOS Download: https://itunes.apple.com/nz/app/call-of-duty-heroes/id898968647 *Android Download: https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.activision.callofduty.heroes *Windows Download: http://apps.microsoft.com/windows/en-us/app/call-of-duty-heroes/8bfbcba7-f80c-4e4c-90a1-2d8a24b99e24 References Category:Games Category:Call of Duty: Heroes